White Pearl, Black Oceans
by Jayne Stark
Summary: [Ymir/Christa] [AU] Cuando el Perla Blanca zarpó para perderse en el mar negro, Ymir observó su sombra con una mano sobre el corazón; algo en ella había sido movido esa noche, algo que nunca le permitiría ser quien solía ser. A sus espaldas, en el risco, la luz del faro alumbraba más débil que nunca.


**Notas:** Esto es algo que me decidí hacer hace no mucho tiempo, tras escuchar atentamente una canción de Sonata Arctica del mismo nombre a la que espero hacerle justicia. Es algo largo, asi que agradezco su paciencia por llegar (o considerar llegar) hasta el final.

Muchas gracias a todos. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nací y fui criada por el mar. Tímida, pero orgullosa, aprendiendo a mantenerme alejada de la multitud, en mi hogar, mi faro; ciento un escalones descendiendo en círculos continuos. En víspera de año nuevo, una noche en el pueblo puede cambiar la vida para siempre<em>"

**White Pearl, Black Oceans. **

El viento era frío, tanto que congelaba el aroma salino y, si se era lo suficientemente imaginativo, a la misma sal. Ymir frunció el entrecejo de forma tan notoria que superaba su habitual mal genio, soltó la pluma y alejó con desprecio el libro de cubierta rota y páginas roídas.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"

Bufó. No le gustaba el frio, no cuando este embravecía el mar al punto en que su furioso golpeteo contra el acantilado no la dejaba dormir; y menos escribir con él, cuando la pluma parecía congelarse entre sus manos. Eso ocurría cada vez más, y más a menudo.

"Culpa mía por quedarme aquí, escribiendo este maldito diario de mierda" Descansó su peso sobre la silla al tiempo que esta emitía un discreto crujido. La plata del reloj de bolsillo congeló sus dedos desnudos; afuera, en la costa, el cotidiano escándalo de las gaviotas había sido reemplazado por el silbido de una nevada invernal "No me sorprendería morir un día de estos, congelada en mi silla igual que esos pajarracos que se han perdido en la nieve"

Guardó el objeto en el bolsillo delantero de su chaleco: se hacía tarde.

Se levantó con pereza, estirando cada uno de sus cansados músculos como lo haría un gato luego de una siesta. Se acercó a su mesita de noche para tomar su desarreglado sombrero, el cual la esperaba junto a una botella de ron medio vacía (O medio llena, si se era optimista), un juego de llaves y una empolvada biblia que llevaba años sin tocar. En realidad no tenía elección, no podía abandonar su hogar por la misma razón por la que no podía deshacerse de aquel viejo diario: era un regalo de su padre, un último recuerdo del que, por más que lo desease, no se podía deshacer.

-Tonterías.

Se miró al espejo y asintió con aprobación. Miró hacia arriba, a través de la oxidada escalera de caracol que ascendía en vueltas infinitas. Una discreta sonrisa cruzó su rostro: en lo alto de la torre, cortando la oscuridad, su orgullosa luz continuaba tan brillante como siempre.

"Y continuará por muchos años más" Tomó sus cálidos guantes de lana negra, teniendo el cuidado de ponérselos antes de llevar el juego de llaves al bolsillo de su pantalón "Al menos hasta que deba cambiarle el aceite"

Y por su suave tintineo, calculaba que eso sería en un par de horas más.

Cruzó la puerta principal y la luna del cazador iluminó su rostro. El mar, mucho más tranquilo que en días anteriores, danzaba en forma de gentiles olas negras cuya balada le era tan familiar que podría haberse quedado dormida en ese mismo sitio, con su ropa de gala puesta y muriéndose de sed. La idea la hizo sonreír.

Lo cierto es que, para alguien acostumbrada a la soledad y al romper de las olas contra el risco, el exterior era tan inusual como un sueño: su único trabajo estaba ahí, en el faro, protegiéndolo del mismo modo en que lo hicieron su padre, su abuelo y el abuelo de su abuelo cuando recién se construyó. No visitaba el pueblo, tampoco hablaba con su gente a menos que esta buscara razones para hablar: había celebrado la navidad sola, con un pavo fresco que Sasha Braus, la hija del carnicero, le regaló por buena voluntad. Sola, observando el mar con el estómago lleno de carne y ron.

Pero ahora, por primera vez, la cuidadora abandonaba su faro, dirigiéndose al pueblo para celebrar el año nuevo en compañía de sus habitantes.

"Y para que Connie Springer se trague sus malditas palabras"

La luz parpadeaba a sus espaldas, guiando el paso de sus mullidas botas por el camino nevado del mismo modo en que lo hacía con las naves que ahora, en el puerto, se preparaban para partir; el _Perla Blanca_, un enorme barco de tres mástiles que era el orgullo del lugar, aún descansaba anclado en su sitio.

"Creo que partirá esta noche" Recordó con sorna, pateando un montículo de nieve que apenas se comenzaba a derretir "Trasportará a todos esos bastardos con el dinero suficiente para pagar su maldito pasaje"

Y su faro estaría ahí, para guiarlos sin recibir ni una miserable muestra de atención.

Tragó su furia y observó. Era muy extraño, pero en víspera de año nuevo el pequeño pueblo de _Rose_ parecía más tranquilo que de costumbre: el mercado estaba vacío, las luces a través de las ventanas brillaban como estrellas y las canciones tenues atravesaban las pesadas puertas de las que provenían. Deliciosos olores salían de cada hogar y cada uno de ellos arrancaba de su estómago un nuevo rugido.

¿Qué fue lo último que comió? ¿Una sardina?

"En realidad fue una patata" Soltó una media sonrisa. La nieve se atoraba en sus botas y se derretía sobre sus mechones castaños, descendiendo sobre sus pecas como ríos de agua dulce; el calor de la taberna paralizaba sus huesos aun cuando ni siquiera había atravesado su pórtico "¿Quién necesita una maldita cena de dioses cuando se puede tener un trozo de queso amargo y muchos barriles de cerveza de los cuales beber?"

_Ella_, la respuesta era _ella_. Estaba congelada y de su boca emanaba un ligero vaho; subió de dos en dos los escalones que precedían la amplia edificación de madera amarillenta, frotando sus manos mientras escuchaba el canto alegre de los pocos marineros que no estaban en el puerto y el baile de las mujeres que habían decidido acompañar a sus maridos aquella noche. Olía a fiesta y felicidad.

Resopló cansada, nada de eso le importaba, pero en cuanto intentó asir la puerta cuya perilla vibraba suavemente con el sonido de una pianola desafinada, su mano se paralizó por completo.

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

Titubeó un poco, buscando en sus adentros una razón lo suficientemente buena para no volver por donde vino y pasar el año nuevo como siempre lo hacía: observando el mar con una botella de ron y una lata de conservas.

-_Amas tanto este condenado faro que morirías si pasaras una noche lejos de él_- Fue lo que le dijo Connie Springer, el chico que entregaba las provisiones, hace un par de semanas, entre risas burlonas de superioridad; Ymir sintió sus orejas arder. Se había puesto tan molesta que aceptó pasar la última fiesta del año en _Rose_ sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Ese es mi problema, nunca pienso más de una vez"

Debía regresar, en poco más de dos horas tendría que alimentar la luz. El faro era todo, su todo; más de lo que cien apuestas con Springer podrían significar.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de regresar, la luz de su pequeña torre brilló a sus espaldas con más fuerza, como la ovación de una madre que la animaba a seguir. Ymir tragó hondo.

"Debo hacerlo" Sonrió de mala gana, con el ceño fruncido "Ninguno de los idiotas de ahí dentro es mejor que yo"

Suspirando una y otra, y otra vez, haló la puerta de golpe, con tanta fuerza que atrajo a alguien que, al mismo tiempo, intentaba empujarla desde el interior. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron como platos al sentir como un par de manos pequeñas se aferraron a su pecho para no caer, temblando de frio y miedo.

-D-Disculpa.

En su cabeza y en su corazón se hizo el silencio.

Ahí, donde la luna parecía brillar con más intensidad conforme más alta se posicionaba en el cielo, los ojos de la mujer brillaron como si fuera mediodía; la luz que escapaba del interior de la taberna le permitió vislumbrar un hermoso cabello de oro fundido. Era hermosa, y muy pequeña también, pues una cabeza entera diferenciaba sus estaturas.

"Una diosa" Pensó inconsciente. No podía ver mucho, pero el azul en sus ojos fue más que suficiente para llevarla al cielo y regresarla a la realidad. Era el color más hermoso que Ymir había visto en su vida, tanto en la tierra como en el mar.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la hermosa mujer y el rostro de Ymir se cubrió de rojo: había estado observándola fijamente todo ese tiempo, sosteniéndola contra su pecho e impidiéndole escapar.

La puerta se cerró tras ellas, atrapando el bullicio en el interior. Ymir se hizo a un lado sin decir una palabra, mirando el suelo astillado al tiempo que trataba de memorizar el tacto de esa piel bajo sus manos.

-Lo lamento.

Sintió aquellos ojos brillantes sobre su rostro. ¿Quién era ella para recibir, si quiera, una mirada de aquella diosa?

"La guardiana del faro" Respondió sin dudarlo, conteniendo la respiración "La misma que nunca debió salir de ahí en primer lugar"

La sangre se congeló en sus venas; desde el interior de la taberna escuchaba la risa ebria de Connie Springer, la molesta voz de Sasha Braus y la ira desbordante de Eren Jaeger, pero el único sonido que le interesaba era el de las botas del ángel rubio al caminar frente a ella, dejándola atrás.

Pero ese sonido, al igual que el regreso de su padre luego de zarpar hacia los mortíferos arrecifes, nunca llegó.

-No te recomiendo entrar- Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer. Su voz era como la de una sirena: suave e hipnótica -El ambiente está algo tenso desde que Eren y Jean comenzaron a discutir y presiento que comenzarán a pelear muy pronto.

Ymir frunció el ceño.

Prestó atención, la suficiente para escuchar el peculiar sonido de los nudillos tensándose y el incómodo silencio previo al momento de atacar. La risa de Connie se había ahogado en una tos parecida al cacareo de una gallina enferma y Sasha parecía haber desaparecido de la escena. Incluso la pianola, que hace unos momentos cantaba como el diablo, había detenido su escándalo.

Miró al faro, pero este brillaba del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando lo abandonó. Buscó su reloj de bolsillo nuevamente: tan solo habían pasado quince minutos.

-Maldita sea.

Gruñó. Luego de que esta diosa se presentara ante ella lo menos que le apetecía era recostarse en su ahuecado catre y beber hasta quedarse dormida con el sonido del mar. Caminó por donde había venido, bajando los escalones de madera que crujían con furia ante su peso, masajeando sus sienes hasta que el dolor desapareció.

Estaba molesta, mucho.

-Una sola noche- Murmuró en voz alta, más de lo que hubiese deseado -La única maldita noche del año en que me obligan a visitar este pueblecillo de mierda. La única.

La diosa tragó hondo, Ymir no lo notó.

-Si gustas podrías…

-No me pagan ni un centavo- Interrumpió Ymir sin percatarse de ello -Tampoco me dan las gracias. ¿Cómo pueden perjudicar a alguien que trabaja para ellos?

-Podrías…

-Cuando murió mi padre estuve a punto de mudarme a _Sina_, aunque solo fuera para mendigar- Rechinó sus dientes -Pero soy la única que sabe cómo encender esa maldita mole; ellos me suplicaron que me quedara aquí.

-¿Y ellos sabían que vendrías hoy?

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió de manera automática -Connie lo sabía.

Dentro escuchó el intercambio de maldiciones entre ambos chicos, seguidas por dos grupos de voces: quienes intentaban contenerlos y quienes los animaban a continuar. Ymir ahogó un grito furioso.

-¡Maldición!

-Ven conmigo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Giró la mirada lentamente, sintiendo como su ira era sustituida con desconcierto y este a su vez con incredulidad

-¿Qué?

El sonido de un puñetazo escapó del interior de la taberna, seguido por otro y otro. El rostro de la mujer, solo iluminado por la luz de luna, mostraba un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor. Ymir se tomó la molestia de admirarla con detalle: llevaba un vestido de color vino, costoso pero sencillo, embellecido con delicados detalles en negro y gris.

-Eres la encargada del faro- No era una pregunta. Ymir lo sabía y asintió -Seguramente no tienes con quien festejar.

La miró con desconfianza y, si se prestaba atención, con ligero desprecio: si, era hermosa, mucho, pero el faro era todo lo que tenía y esas palabras parecían restarle valor. La mujer avanzó hasta ella, bajando los escalones grácilmente sin inmutarse por la mirada despectiva que le dirigió.

-Nadie merece estar solo.

Una única gota de sudor descendió por su mejilla. Ymir siempre había disfrutado ahuyentar a las personas incluso de manera inconsciente, pero esos ojos color cielo veían a través de ella, a través de sus secretos y de todo lo que ocultaba en su interior.

-También estaré sola esta noche- Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, y su calor disipó el frío invernal. Ymir perdió el apetito -Celebremos juntas.

No pudo negarse, nunca podría negar ningún capricho de aquella mirada azul.

La siguió en silencio por otros quince minutos, recorriendo calles escarchadas en las que sólo observaba a unos cuantos borrachos retraídos; su pequeña mano sostenía una de las suyas en un agarre firme pero lleno de suavidad.

-Debo asegurarme de que me estés siguiendo- Susurró la diosa en un momento dado, luego de que intentara librarse de dicho agarre -Falta poco para la medianoche y lo menos que quiero es que te pierdas por ahí.

Ymir se encogió de hombros, guardándose una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre me he perdido por ahí.

Giraron a la izquierda tomando una callejuela que desembocaba en un barrio acaudalado que Ymir no había visto nunca y que, a esa hora, estaba tan vacío como un pueblo fantasma. La mujer la miró de soslayo con una mezcla de decisión y miedo.

-Muchas cosas cambiaran esta noche, de eso estoy segura- De pronto, sintió que sus dedos se entrelazaron, y el calor que le proporcionó aquel contacto superó todo lo que sus sucios guantes de lana podían ofrecer: nunca, ni en el sofocante verano marítimo, había sentido algo similar.

No respondió de inmediato, pero se aferró a su mano con fuerza.

-Como digas...

Cuando hubieron llegado, luego de atravesar a paso lento un par de calles anchas llenas de lujo y decoraciones banales, Ymir esperó a que la puerta fuera abierta para ella. Su hogar era enorme (Tanto que habría hecho lucir a la mansión del alcalde como una choza deforme y maltrecha), con pintura blancuzca que daba a los muros de madera ornamentada un toque de elegancia poco convencional; comparado con su faro, aquello era similar a un reino.

"Debe ser la casa de un marino" Pensó alzando una ceja, observando el discreto relieve de un arpón sobre la puerta principal. Ahí, visible sobre la cabellera dorada de su anfitriona, se encontraba una pequeña placa dorada y reluciente con un nombre escrito.

_Braun_.

-Es algo complicado- Dijo la mujer entre suspiros, pareciendo notar su repentino interés -Te lo contaré en cuanto estemos dentro, aquí hace frío y nos haría bien una taza de té y un lugar cálido para conversar.

Pero un extraño presentimiento le decía que no sería así. Su altura le permitió ver sobre el hombro de quien, con dedos temblorosos, intentaba sostener nerviosamente una llave tan dorada y brillante como la placa y la cerradura; el pequeño objeto saltó de sus manos como si estuviera bañado en aceite, obligando a Ymir a atraparlo en el aire.

-¿Qué haces?- En silencio rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos por completo, sujetando sus manos para guiarlas hasta la cerradura en la posición correcta.

-¿Acaso no quieres entrar?- La rubia guardó silencio, relajándose; Ymir sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y rezó internamente para que pasara desapercibido entre el chasquido de la puerta al ceder -Está hecho, diosa.

Se alejó de ella saboreando su calor; su anfitriona le hizo una seña silenciosa para que se adentrara primero, la cual aceptó sin chistar.

"Un marino" Confirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La sala de estar estaba compuesta de pequeños muebles de madera con mullidas almohadas color azul, adornada con baratijas provenientes de los rincones más inhóspitos del planeta; sobre la chimenea, que ahora resguardaba un fuego casi extinto, vislumbró la figura de un exótico pez espada "Muy experimentado, al parecer"

_¿Acaso vives con tu padre?_ Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero cuando se dio vuelta en busca de la pequeña sombra de ojos azules, esta se lanzó sobre ella, atacando sus labios con ferocidad. La diosa, la mujer rubia de apariencia angelical que acababa de conocer, la estaba besando.

-Ymir- Gimió entre el beso - ¡Oh! ¡Ymir!

Sus pequeñas manos se perdieron en su rostro y entre su cabello, haciendo caer su sombrero y provocando en ella escalofríos extraños. Sintió su sudor empapar su cuerpo y el palpitar de su corazón al sentirla pararse de puntitas para besarla y aferrarse a su camisa nuevamente para no caer. Ymir permaneció inmóvil, silente, tratando de retroceder.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

No lo logró, nunca lo lograría. Esos labios parecían estar hechos para los suyos, encajando a la perfección como un rompecabezas, atrayéndola como lo hace una luz a un mosquito ingenuo.

-Te he estado observando- Confesó la diosa contra su boca, mostrando una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba sus manos sudorosas alrededor de su cuello -En el faro, en el pueblo, en todo lugar.

-Nunca antes te había visto- La mujer sonrió, llevándola a un sofá cercano.

-Eso significa que lo he estado haciendo muy bien.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre una superficie suave, seguido por el de la diosa. En la penumbra, sin poder ver su rostro claramente, Ymir sintió sus propios temblores ganar intensidad, tan ansiosos como los de la mujer que ahora besaba su rostro. Su cabello rubio rozó sus mejillas y su cuello.

-¿Me observabas?- No obtuvo respuesta -¿Estuviste planeando todo esto?

Se detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos y ese hermoso azul invadió su corazón. De pronto se sentía como lo que realmente era: la cuidadora del faro, la triste ermitaña que no salía de su torre más que para ver más de cerca el mar. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y que si lo hice?

Entonces, en el momento menos esperado, la diosa se convirtió en una mortal. Sus manos egoístas deshicieron los botones de su camisa uno a uno, sentándose horcajadas sobre su vientre. Sus dedos temblaban con temor y éxtasis.

-Lo importante es que ahora te tengo para mí. Solo para mí.

Intentó besarla, pero Ymir giró el rostro a tiempo, miró sus ojos asustados, culpables y ansiosos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, diosa?- Sus manos atraparon esa pequeña cintura, disfrutando su tacto sin culpabilidad. La rubia le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Historia- Pronunció en un murmullo, tan cerca de sus labios que podía aspirar su aliento y embriagarse con él -Y no soy una diosa.

La besó por primera vez, completamente consciente de lo que hacía y su sabor fue el platillo más dulce que hubiera probado jamás.

-Por supuesto que no.

El tiempo pasó, precedido por sombras y suspiros de dos personas que se volvieron una por primera vez.

Poco más de una hora pasó y la medianoche estuvo cada vez más cerca. Aspiraron la brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana abierta, impregnada con la sal de las olas y el extraño aroma húmedo de la nieve al derretirse. Ymir pasó sus manos rugosas por esos delicados tramos blanquecinos, recorrió sus caderas, su cintura y el pequeño bulto sobresaliente en el vientre de la que ahora, aparentemente, era su mujer.

-Estas embarazada.

Historia alzó la vista, aún ruborizada por su orgasmo previo, con los labios monstruosamente hinchados por la fuerza de los suyos. Ahí, recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, haciendo círculos en sus hombros, Ymir creyó que se veía más humana que nunca.

-Te dije que era complicado.

Sus hombros temblaron e Ymir no pudo hacer más que abrazarlos con delicadeza. Le encantaba sentir se piel desnuda contra la suya, acompañada de esa discreta humedad que paseaba por sus muslos y caía sobre el sofá; recordó todas sus noches en la torre, observando la danza del mar y, sin planearlo, se preguntó cómo habían llegado a esto.

"Ni siquiera la conozco" Frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato recapacitó. En la oscuridad, luego de haber alcanzado el éxtasis, esos ojos azules podrían convencerla de cualquier cosa.

-Te escucho- Historia dudó por unos segundos, alzándose en sus codos para observarla mejor.

-Cosas de mi padre- El horror en el rostro de Ymir pareció divertirla, pues luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír -¡No me refería a eso! ¿En qué clase de cosas piensas? Mi padre es el alcalde de _Sina_.

Los ojos de Ymir se abrieron como platos.

-¿_Sina_? ¿La ciudad interior?

-Así es- Sonrió -Cuando llegaron mis quince años, decidió que lo más apropiado para su hija era casarse con alguien tan importante como él.

-Matrimonio forzado- La mujer asintió. El fuego en la chimenea danzó inquieto unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, menguando la intensidad de su llama -Eso es horrible.

-No esta tan mal- La diosa se encogió en su pecho -Él… Mi… Él es un buen hombre… Es muy amable conmigo... Pero…

-Pero no es tu tipo- Ymir chasqueó su lengua.

Historia sonrió complacida ante el ácido que escurrió a través de sus labios con cada palabra, echó un vistazo al pez espada, y a los muchos objetos extraños distribuidos por la habitación.

-Este es su hogar, pero a él no lo he visto en mucho tiempo- Ymir alzó una ceja - Es un capitán. El capitán del _Titán Acorazado_, un barco mercante que se detiene en el muelle cada seis meses para dejar su carga antes de marcharse por otros seis.

-Viene, toma a su esposa como si fuera una perra y se va. Suena encantador - Historia comenzó a reír -¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

-Es la vida que debe tener alguien como yo- Hundió su rostro en su cuello y sus mechones dorados le hicieron cosquillas. La luz del faro entró por su ventana, más débil de lo que recordaba, pero con la fuerza suficiente para iluminar la habitación; tragó hondo -Cuando llegué a este pueblo, mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara al muelle. Por supuesto, yo no sabía el porqué.

Dudó por unos momentos, pero continuó. Ella la escuchó atentamente.

-Mientras él hablaba con uno de los capitanes, yo comencé a explorar a mi alrededor- Se miraron mutuamente e Ymir pudo ver el reflejo de sus ojos marrones en ese azul -Y te encontré a _ti_.

Se hizo el silencio. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, como un par de imanes destinados a encontrase. Historia paseó sus manos por sus hombros repletos de pequeña pecas parecidas a las que había sobre sus pómulos; sin saber porque, sin entender los sentimientos que golpeaban su pecho, la guardiana se dejó llevar.

-¿Por qué decidiste buscarme hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes de tu boda? ¿Por qué no antes de que sucediera esto?- Utilizó su peso completo para cambiar de posición. Acarició su mejilla, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre…

-Porque intenté olvidarte- Guardó silencio. Una mano pequeña se posó sobre la suya, acariciándola con delicadeza, obsequiándole el calor de su piel- Intenté convencerme de que esto era estúpido, de que era un capricho.

-¿Y lo es?

-No- Sus rostros se encontraron. La respuesta de la diosa golpeó su piel, y la incitó a reanudar su juego pasional. -Yo… Me iré a bordo del _Perla Blanca_… Y cuando vuelva, volveré por ti. Entre él y yo todo termina esta noche.

No sabía el porqué, y nunca llegó a saberlo realmente, pero esa voz, esos labios carnosos, y esos hermosos ojos le decían que todo aquello era verdad: aún con la semilla de ese desconocido creciendo en su vientre, Ymir sabía que la diosa volvería. Confió en ella más de lo que alguna vez confió en sí misma, sumergiéndose en su calor y sumergiendo sus dedos en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

-¡Ymir!- Se besaron una vez más, una entre muchas otras, y el calor en el pecho de Ymir no hizo más que crecer. A lo lejos, a través de la ventana empañada por la nieve derretida, la luz del faro parpadeó débilmente.

Y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el momento de la despedida había llegado.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo al puerto, con el silbido de las olas alzándose eventualmente al igual que los gritos roncos del contramaestre que pedía a los pasajeros que prepararan sus boletos y subieran a cubierta: el _Perla Blanca_, el orgullo de los siete mares, estaba a punto de partir.

-¿Realmente tienes que irte?

Historia, con el mismo vestido color vino que llevaba puesto al inicio de la noche, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y vacía, deslizando su mano sobre su vientre; había mordidas e innumerables marcas rojizas a lo largo y ancho de su cuello y brazos, marcas de propiedad.

-_Él_ anclará aquí mañana- Sus manos se posaron sobre sus ruborizadas mejillas, acariciando sus pecas con su dedo pulgar; el viento revolvía su cabello violentamente y la embriagaba con su delicado aroma a jazmín -No puedo volver mientras eso pasa, y tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo.

-O quizá no quieres verme otra vez.

Llevó sus manos enguantadas a sus bolsillos: estaba temblando. Tras ella la gente comenzaba a despedirse efusivamente con abrazos, besos y palabras de amor.

"Y nosotras solo nos miramos" Escuchó a una mujer sollozar a sus espaldas, lanzándose a los brazos del hijo que estaba a punto de partir. Miró a Historia y ella le sonrió como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, acercándose un poco más.

-¿Me amas?- Preguntó Historia. La luna se alzaba sobre lo alto, dando lugar a la medianoche; en el pueblo, muchas voces comenzaron a vitorear.

-No- Respondió sin dudarlo.

Pese a lo que se podría imaginar, la diosa echó su cabeza hacia atrás para reírse jovialmente, hundiendo sus dedos entre su desaliñada cabellera castaña. La abrazaba como si le hubiese recitado la más dulce despedida que escuchara jamás.

-¿Estas segura?- Ymir sonrió, tomando delicadamente un mechón de su cabello dorado para colocarlo detrás de su oreja; pese a sus gruesos guantes el roce de su piel la hizo suspirar.

-En realidad no lo sé.

Abrazó su cintura. Su aliento golpeaba su rostro como lo hacía la brisa del muelle y su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido en un maratón.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- Confeso la diosa, transfiriendo un pequeño objeto metálico de su propio cuello al de su nueva amante: un antiguo relicario de plata -Pero cuando vuelva, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo.

Sus labios se rozaron furtivamente, como si se hubieran conocido desde el principio de la eternidad.

-Feliz año nuevo- Susurró con una sonrisa estúpida, Historia volvió a reír.

-Cállate y bésame.

Minutos después, cuando el imponente _Perla Blanca_ zarpó para perderse en la inmensidad de un mar negro, Ymir observó su sombra con una mano ardiente sobre el corazón, y el extraño relicario con las iniciales _H. R._ entre sus dedos; algo en ella había sido movido esa noche, algo que nunca más le permitiría ser quien solía ser.

Tocó sus labios y sonrió. La esperaría, aunque eso significara otras cientos de noches sin dormir, y cuando volviera, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto vivo entre sus brazos, ella estaría esperando en aquel mismo lugar.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Los tablones del puerto rechinaron bajo sus botas; con los pálidos copos de nieve derritiéndose sobre su cabello castaño, Ymir caminó por la orilla del mar, esperando que la mañana la encontrara recostada sobre la arena húmeda, deseando el regreso de su todo. Eso era Historia ahora: su objetivo, su nueva razón de vivir -Felicidades Ymir, te has enamorado.

A sus espaldas, en el lejano y solitario risco, la luz del faro alumbraba más débil que nunca, celosa.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en una habitación oscura, tan fría que sus dientes castañeaban y tan maloliente que hacía a su nariz arder, con el único recuerdo de un demonio rubio sosteniendo un madero sobre su cabeza.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó a la nada y fue esta quien le respondió. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero le dolían tanto las sienes que aunque lo intentara no podría volver a dormir. Pasó una mano sobre su rostro, en el centro exacto de su frente, y sintió la peculiar textura de la sangre seca.

"¿Qué demonios hice?"

Miró a su izquierda y solo encontró oscuridad, miró a su derecha y encontró la misma cosa. No estaba ebria, o al menos no se sentía como si lo hubiese estado; no estaba muerta, si lo estuviera no sentiría dolor. No estaba segura de que dirección era la correcta, tampoco si las direcciones existían en realidad. En ese lugar solo existía la oscuridad y el silencio.

Intentó ponerse en pie, cayendo sobre su costado inmediatamente: no le quedaban fuerzas, tenía hambre y mucha sed, las piernas le dolían como si las tuviese rotas.

"¿Qué diablos ha pasado conmigo?"

Cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, apenas pasados un par de segundos, fue recibida por una luna color sangre.

"Es imposible" Se dijo titubeante, parpadeando un par de veces hasta enfocar su visión "Cuando salí de casa, se alzaba la luna del cazador"

Se puso en pie, descubriendo que todo su dolor había desaparecido y aquella extraña luna parpadeaba más débil cada vez, iluminándola ocasionalmente. No había más hedores desagradables (De hecho no había ninguna clase de hedor), y el suelo estaba tan limpio que pudo haber realizado un picnic sobre él.

Lo tocó con sus yemas: estaba frío como el hielo. Dio un paso firme y resbaló, se levantó de un salto solo para mirar a sus pies y quedarse paralizada en su sitio: si, aquello era hielo, pero no un hielo convencional, era el océano detenido en el tiempo, con su espuma, sus olas y su caos.

_Se apaga_. Susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, mientras intentaba sortear un par de olas furiosas que se alzaban sobre ella como paredes. _No hay nadie que alimente la luz_.

Negó furiosamente y caminó: escuchar voces nunca había sido una buena señal. Recorrió el infierno en silencio, valiéndose de la moribunda luna para no tropezarse con las protuberancias imperceptibles que ocasionaban las olas pequeñas; animales pequeños y grandes parecían congelados también, paralizados en la superficie esperando regresar a las aguas.

_Ymir_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, parpadeó un par de veces y sintió como si una venda cayera de sus ojos marrones: llevaba horas caminando, días enteros quizá, pero hasta ese instante se percató de la verdadera identidad del resplandor rojizo. Corrió hacia él, esquivando olas cuya agua se había vuelto tan dura como una roca y paralizadas ballenas que se asomaban desde la profundidad, escuchando esa conocida voz femenina que la llamaba con más fuerza, y más, y más.

_Ymir_.

No era la luna la que se alzaba en el cielo (En ese mundo, de hecho, la luna no parecía existir), era su _faro_. Su hermosa torre se alzaba como un demonio sobre un risco interminable, iluminando la escena más horrorosa que Ymir vería alguna vez.

Un barco partido por la mitad se alzaba sobre el mar, esperando a que este lo devorara con tentáculos fríos que lo envolvían como un abrazo. Sus tres mástiles estaban rotos, y las velas habían sido sustituidas por húmedos girones blancuzcos. Entre el caos, y el repentino aroma a sangre, escuchó nuevamente el grito.

-¡Ymir!

Sus ojos se abrieron; corrió con tanta fuerza que el dolor volvió, haciéndola tropezar tantas veces que sus pecas quedaron cubiertas de escarcha negra. Ese no era cualquier barco, era el inmenso _Perla Blanca_ que había visto zarpar aquella noche, y esa no una voz cualquiera…

Era la voz de Historia.

-No- Trastabilló una vez, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para recuperarse y seguir corriendo -¡No!

El relicario se hacía más pesado en su cuello, sofocándola. La pequeña figura se sostenida de los restos de la destrozada proa, con una de sus manos protegiendo celosamente su vientre. Aunque no había viento, su cabello dorado danzaba como si fuera víctima de una tormenta que solo ella podía sentir. Sus ropas se retorcían, tan empapadas que comenzaban a estorbarle.

"Resiste" Suplicó Ymir, alternando su vista entre su amante y la torre "Solo un poco más de tiempo, ilumínala solo un poco más"

-Ymir- La escuchó murmurar entre lágrimas que se congelaban al abandonar sus ojos -Ymir, por favor.

Alzó su mano para alcanzarla, para ayudarla, pero cuando la luz parpadeó por última vez, apagándose por completo, la pequeña mano de la rubia resbaló, e Ymir despertó cubierta de una capa de sudor frío.

"Fue un sueño" Se dijo la guardiana, suplicando para sus adentros que fuera así "Una maldita pesadilla"

Respiró hondo. Ahora que había amanecido, y una delgada franja de luz entraba por debajo de la pesada puerta de metal, Ymir pudo apreciar con detenimiento su prisión: era un cuarto de concreto gris, sin ventanas, con el suelo húmedo cubierto de restos de paja con un sospechoso olor acre. Estaba en la comisaria.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

Se recostó de espaldas. Su cabeza latía furiosamente con cada sonido del exterior; todo era extraño, tanto que los colores parecían mutar frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en tonalidades que no podía describir.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho para terminar así? Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, disfrutando el abrazo de sus parpados cerrados mientras agudizaba el oído.

"Pasos" Lo percibió de inmediato, alguien se acercaba "Quiero descansar"

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo; apenas se relajó, la puerta de hierro fue abierta de golpe y el sargento Levi Ackerman, encargado de la comisaria, avanzó hasta su posición.

-Buena mañana para ser un día tan terrible- Murmuró el pequeño hombre de mala gana, obligándola a ponerse en pie de un tirón. Ymir lo había visto solo un par de ocasiones anteriormente (cuando atrapó a un grupo de chiquillos inútiles que robaban provisiones de su faro), pero siempre parecía odiar su trabajo y a quienes se involucraran en él -¿Tuviste una buena noche, pedazo de mierda?

_Fue una noche estupenda_. Habría dicho en otro momento, con una sarcástica sonrisa sobre su rostro alargado; pero ahora, con sus costillas adoloridas, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de respirar.

Se movió, y su cuerpo emitió un curioso chasquido, hasta ese entonces no había notado el par de cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos y tobillos. Se echó a sí misma un breve vistazo despectivo: llevaba la misma ropa de gala que la noche anterior, pero arrugada horriblemente e impregnada de sustancias que parecían una mezcla de lodo, agua y sangre, le dolían tantos músculos que apenas se podía mover.

-No te culpo- Dijo el hombre cuando la sintió tropezar a sus espaldas, halando la cadena de mala gana para brindarle algo de equilibrio -Dadas las circunstancias de tu captura, deberías agradecer el poder mantenerte en pie.

No preguntó, tenía miedo de hacerlo, recordó la difusa imagen del demonio rubio y se preguntó a si misma si había sido eso lo que la arrastro hasta ahí. Se sentía más liviana, como si algo le faltara y, de pronto, un pensamiento bastante lógico cruzó por su mente: no veía su sombrero en ningún lugar, y el peso de su reloj de bolsillo parecía haber desaparecido en la nada.

La habían saqueado en algún momento, y eso significaba que…

Buscó en su cuello con manos tan temblorosa como las zarpas de un perro pequeño y tan desesperadas que halaron las cadenas con las que Ackerman la mantenía en su lugar. El sudor frío recorrió su frente.

-¿Qué diablos estás buscando?- Preguntó Levi con sorna, pero ella no respondió, no se tomaría la molestia de hablar hasta haberlo encontrado.

"Debe de estar por aquí, en algún sitio"

Las yemas de sus dedos se helaron ante el tacto de la plata e Ymir dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El objeto aún colgaba de su cuello, balanceándose gentilmente entre cada sacudida de sus dedos débiles.

-Gracias a Dios- Murmuró con alivio.

Levi gruñó. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al relicario de plata e incrustaciones de piedras valiosas.

-¿El emblema _Reiss_?- Preguntó con severidad, quizá más molesto de lo que recordaba haberlo visto nunca -¿Por qué tienes eso?

Sus dedos cansados recorrieron la plata: no había tenido oportunidad de inspeccionar el bello escudo de armas que se encontraba grabado en su superficie con delicadeza digna de reyes, y los pequeños zafiros que se adherían a él. Era el tipo de objeto que utilizaban las mujeres de _Sina_, la ciudad interior,

-¿El nombre de su familia es Reiss?- Preguntó con la voz apagada, Levi no respondió.

Caminaron en silencio a través de largos pasillos repletos de oficinas rudimentarias y celdas con aspecto repugnante (Ocupadas por personas de aspecto similar) el olor acre se había vuelto tan fuerte que parecía viajar impregnado en los muros. A este punto, habiendo pasado las celdas, presentía cuál era su destino final.

"¿Por qué al tribunal?" Meditó alrededor de lo ocurrido: de su diario, del muelle, de la fiesta a la que no asistió y de la mujer con la que nunca debió haber estado. De la pesadilla. De la muerte.

Del faro...

-Por favor- Murmuró a la espalda recta del sargento Ackerman cuando se encontraron frente a la última pesada puerta de roble resguardada por dos hombres armados; sus manos temblaron, sus ojos se humedecieron y la puerta se abrió -Dígame que todo está bien.

Su voz rompió el silencio de la tribuna.

-¿Quieres saber si todo está bien?- Preguntó Levi con tono que casi asemejaba al sarcasmo, obligándola a caminar –Deberías preguntárselo a ellos, parece que tienen mucho que decir.

Tragó hondo. Anduvo tras el sargento por unos segundos más, escuchando suaves improperios en su contra viniendo de todas direcciones. No entendió a qué se referían, pero había detalles que no podía pasar por alto: rodeando al juez, se encontraban buena parte de los habitantes de _Rose_, incluyendo aquellos pocos que ella conocía.

Jaeger parecía furioso; Ackerman y Arlert guardaban un silencio sepulcral. Buscó a Connie con la mirada en busca de apoyo o, si era realmente afortunada, de una explicación, pero no encontró nada más que un ceño fruncido.

-¡Mátenla!- Sus huesos temblaron: bastó con un valiente que alzara la voz para que otros se animaran a hacerlo. Los gritos provenían de tantos lugares y eran tan variados y crueles que costaba trabajo enlistarlos todos -¡Asesina!

-¡Silencio!- Por encima de todos, el juez Erwin Smith golpeó la tribuna con su mazo, pero los murmullos no perdieron ni una pizca de intensidad. Ymir miró atentamente como masajeaba sus sienes –Levi- El aludido alzó una ceja- ¿Serias tan amable?

El sargento asintió, tranquilo, dio a su prisionera un puntapié que la hizo caer de rodillas entre gruñidos antes de que su poderoso puño golpeara la baranda que dividía al acusado de los enfurecidos espectadores: todos los insultos, hasta los más inofensivos, se callaron de golpe.

-Listo.

-A veces quisiera saber- Murmuró Erwin pareciendo desconcertado –Porque te obedecen más a ti que a mí- Levi se encogió de hombros. Erwin suspiró, para después clavar sus ojos azules en su prisionera: esos ojos, aun siendo color cielo, parecían la peor tormenta marina que Ymir hubiera visto jamás.

"Y vaya que he visto muchas"

-Creo que sabes porque te hemos traído aquí- Ymir negó lentamente.

-No, señor- Dijo con voz ronca. Decenas de ojos furiosos se clavaron en su espalda, suspiró e intentó guardar la calma -No lo sé.

Los murmullos volvieron, mucho más débiles ahora que los astutos ojos grisáceos del sargento Ackerman vigilaban cada rostro atentamente. Erwin alzó una de sus prominentes cejas.

-¿No lo sabes?- Ymir asintió.

-Desperté en la celda, es todo lo que se.

De pronto, de entre la multitud reunida, la mano desconocida de un hombre arrojó hábilmente una piedra del tamaño de un limón en dirección a ella, la cual acertó en el costado de su cabeza haciéndola sangrar.

-¡Orden, he dicho!

-A quien descubra haciendo otra estupidez, lo hare pasar tres semanas en la peor celda- Hubo un nuevo silencio. Levi inspeccionó la sala, pero no pareció encontrar nada pues, segundos después, negó en medio de un suspiro furioso -Inútiles.

Ymir guardó silencio, observando cómo se desarrollaba todo sin que ella pudiera decir ni una sola palabra a su favor. Un hilo de sangre tibia resbalaba por su frente.

-Dígalo de una vez.

Erwin la miró severo, aún furioso por el comportamiento de su audiencia, suspiró, era como si recién comprendiera que su acusado no tenía la más mínima idea del porque estaba siendo juzgada.

-¿Dónde estuviste la noche anterior?- Ymir titubeó.

-En el pueblo. ¿Dónde más?- Erwin negó lentamente.

-Hay testigos que afirman haberte visto en el puerto, despidiendo cierto barco que zarparía esa noche- Ymir escuchó un extraño gemido desde la tribuna, como si alguien rompiera en llanto repentinamente -¿Lo niegas?

-No- Declaró dudosa -Observé al _Perla Blanca_ zarpar del muelle, dormí en la playa y luego desperté aquí.

-¿Cómo se atreve a nombrarlo?- Susurró alguien a su izquierda -¿Cómo?

-¿Ves su rostro?- Preguntó una segunda voz -¡Seguro que fue intencional!

-Espero que la envíen a la horca.

De las sienes de Ymir descendió una solitaria gota de sudor frio que se mezcló con los restos de sangre seca. Erwin, pidiendo silencio discretamente, decidió formular la pregunta que desencadenaría el caos.

-¿Qué negocios tenías en ese barco? ¿Había alguien en él que mereciera tu atención?

Tragó hondo. Todos guardaron silencio mientras ella se debatía entre mentira y realidad; miró a su alrededor, buscando un par de ojos color cielo que la envalentonaran lo suficiente para decir una mentira, pero recordó que los había visto alejarse esa misma noche, hacia mar abierto. El juez esperaba, todos esperaban y ella esperaba su propia convicción.

-Historia Reiss.

Entonces, una nueva ola de murmullos escapó de entre el gentío, haciéndose más fuertes y más cercanos hasta el instante en que una sombra terrible saltó la baranda y un grupo de nudillos rocosos impactó contra su mejilla y quijada, derribándola. La sangre salió de sus labios a borbotones.

-¡Orden!

Nadie escuchó la voz del juez. Un demonio la sujetaba contra el suelo en un intento de estrangularla, un demonio rubio tan fuerte que parecía un bote pesquero y tan alto que ella, que era considerada una mujer muy alta, tenía que subir la mirada para verlo con atención.

Lo recordaba, vio su sombra antes de caer inconsciente; antes de despertar en su celda.

-¡Reiner!- Un hombre, alto y de cabello negro, intervino de golpe, apartando al hombre de ella con algo de esfuerzo. Sus ojos parecían los de un toro furioso que acaba de ser introducido en el corral.

-¡Ella fue!- El hombre la apuntó con el dedo, gritando. Sus ojos estaban tan desorbitados que parecían salir de sus orbitas -¡Fue por ella que mi esposa…! ¡Mi esposa…!

Levi la obligó a ponerse en pie con el ceño fruncido: parecía como si detestara que alguien no respetara su autoridad.

-¿Tu esposa iba abordo?- Preguntó Erwin, Reiner asintió. Entonces, en un momento de lucidez, Ymir prestó atención al poderoso brazo del rubio, el cual estaba lleno de tatuajes marítimos eclipsados con un nombre escrito elegantemente.

_Braun_.

"¿Dónde he visto eso antes?" Se preguntó nerviosa, recordando la noche anterior: su estadía en el pueblo, la calidez en las manos de la diosa.

La placa en la puerta de su hogar.

-Historia...

Y, como si hubiera liberado la tormenta, el rubio comenzó a forcejear nuevamente, obligando a su amigo alto a pedir ayuda a gritos; Levi acudió a su lado. Ymir recordó su sueño, la forma en que la pequeña rubia se había aferrado a un trozo astillado del barco que era devorado por las olas. Reiner, que olía a una mezcla de sudor y mar, gritó furioso.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!- Las venas se marcaban en su frente, pulsantes. La guardiana limpió con su manga la sangre que manaba de sus labios -¡Si hubieras estado donde te corresponde ella no estaría...! No estarían...

-¡Silencio!- Por primera vez, la voz de Erwin se alzó sobre las demás -¿Cuándo ha anclado tu barco, Braun?

-E-Esta mañana- Apretó sus nudillos y escuchó su crujir, sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza -A tiempo para recibir la noticia... Y traerla aquí...

-¿Que noticia?- Ymir se recuperó, alzándose en toda su altura, mirando directamente al juez. A su lado escuchaba los rugidos de Braun, pero no importaba en realidad: era demasiado, no podía estar de pie sin saber lo que estaba pasando, no podía hacerlo más. Su corazón dolía -Necesito saberlo. ¡¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí?!

"Historia" Tragó hondo al ver suspirar a Erwin, entrelazando sus dedos y reposando su frente sobre sus nudillos tensos "Sea lo que sea, debo saberlo"

Esperaba, de todo corazón, que su más grande temor no se hiciera realidad.

-¡Basta!- Bramó Reiner más fuerte que nunca, cayendo de rodillas y llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor; no lloraba, pero tiritaba tanto que parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar. Ymir lo miró y algo se rompió dentro de ella; lo había entendido hace mucho, pero no comprendió en su totalidad hasta que lo vio ahí, derrotado, sosteniendo la mano de su amigo para aliviar su dolor -Mi hijo... Era mi hijo...

Los imaginó juntos, lado a lado: el rostro de la diosa parecía descuidado e infeliz, pero el de Reiner estaba radiante.

No se suponía que fuera así. Reiner volvería de la mar solo para enterarse que su esposa huyó en el _Perla Blanca_, cargando a su hijo nonato, pero su rostro contraído de dolor le decía que había algo más.

Miró el rostro del juez.

-Por favor- Suplicó tragando su orgullo -Sea lo que sea, debo saberlo.

Erwin se dispuso a hablar; una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por el rostro de Ymir.

"No…"

...

Sus largas piernas se movían a toda velocidad, esquivando ágilmente los troncos y piedras que aparecían en su camino. Recordó su sueño, y a si misma esquivando las negras olas del mar; pero esto era la realidad, y en la realidad, el dolor y el cansancio la estaban matando.

"No" Pensaba desesperadamente, acelerando un poco más "Por favor. ¡No!"

Faltaba poco. La comisaria estaba muy alejada del risco, pero no lo suficiente para su carrera. Había tropezado un par de veces, por lo que su cara y codos estaban llenos de tierra y raspones violentos; sus botas parecían pesar tres toneladas. Sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas el relicario de plata mientras las palabras de Erwin Smith se reproducían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-_Todos a bordo del_ Perla Blanca _han muerto, el arrecife se ha llevado sus vidas. Y tú, Ymir, tenías la luz que debía iluminar la noche_.

Apenas escuchó la noticia, y la primera gruesa lagrima resbaló a través de sus pecas, Ymir cayó al suelo. Erwin la había dejado ir luego de aquella revelación al encontrarla completamente ignorante de lo ocurrido (Y porque, de no estar ella, la luz del faro no volvería a brillar). Reiner Braun, por supuesto, no había estado feliz, y trató de estrangularla segundos antes de que saliera huyendo.

Salió del pueblo y su mirada se perdió en el mar: kilómetros y kilómetros de invernales aguas oscuras que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, interrumpidas por una lejana franja marrón que representaba los feroces arrecifes costeros. No había nada: ni un mástil, ni un trozo puntiagudo de madera quebrada. El mar y el arrecife, que a esa distancia no era más ancho que un dedo, estaban limpios.

"Es una broma" Se dijo con ojos desorbitados como platos, divisando a lo lejos la maligna sombra de su torre "Quieren reírse de mí, eso es todo. Incluso Historia se reirá de mí; me dirá que nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo, la odiaré y seremos felices. Estará viva, completamente viva"

Trastabilló y cayó de bruces contra la arena. Su ropa estaba completamente estropeada, daba su sombrero por perdido y su boca estaba llena de lodo, pero nada de eso le importó, se puso de pie y continuó por otros cuantos minutos: estaba cerca.

"Historia" Jadeaba, no se podía controlar "Estarás bien, te aseguro que estarás bien"

Hasta que lo vio.

Sus pasos perdieron velocidad conforme se acercaba, hasta convertirse en una miserable caminata veraniega. Cerró sus ojos y la sintió junto a ella, con sus brazos rodeando su pecho, sus cálidos labios besando su oído y susurrando que todo estaría bien. Imaginó el miedo en sus ojos color cielo mientras sus pequeñas manos resbalaban a causa de la ventisca que rompió las velas y del fuerte impacto del casco contra los arrecifes oscuros, buscando con sus ojos azules la lejana luz, susurrando el único nombre que le venía a la mente.

_Ymir_.

El faro estaba apagado, esperándola, aprisionándola, castigándola por abandonar su hogar. Sus rodillas no fueron capaces de soportar más su peso: cayó al suelo que, apenas anoche, se encontraba cubierto de una delicada capa de nieve.

Todos a bordo del _Perla Blanca_ habían muerto, entre ellos Historia Reiss.

...

Tan solo ha transcurrido una noche desde entonces.

Ymir se retorció sobre su catre, mirando atentamente las escaleras de caracol que ascendían hasta el pináculo de su torre, donde la celosa luz parpadea. Gran parte de sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por el suelo, rotas, mientras la palabra _asesina_ se alzaba sobre su cabecera en tinta color rojo brillante; desconoce el momento exacto en que la horda enfurecida invadió su hogar, pero su cansancio era tal que, en cuanto descubrió el incidente, lo pasó por alto y se preparó para dormir.

Y precisamente eso había hecho: dormir. Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba las suaves manos de Historia sobre su rostro, la suavidad de sus pechos y el roce de sus labios que susurraban a sus oídos palabras tranquilizadoras. ¡Como necesitaba más que nunca esas palabras!

"Si estuviera aquí, no las necesitaría"

La luz la encandilaba: solo alimentó al furioso faro una vez, pero su luz no parecía haber menguado. Había regresado a su anterior yo, uno que permanecía inmóvil, silente, mirando una luz parpadeante mientras se debatía entre la realidad y el delirio.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Su propia voz parecía ronca y ajena. El calor en su pecho se había apagado, convirtiéndose en una estaca helada: era verdad, fue su negligencia la que apagó el faro horas después de que el _Perla Blanca_ zarpara, haciendo que perdiera su curso y se encaminara a los arrecifes que lo llevarían al fondo del mar.

Tomó el relicario entre sus dedos largos y rugosos como los de un marino, le gustaba sentir como el tacto de la plata helaba sus manos desnudas. Incluso su aspecto físico se había deteriorado, pues la acidez en su carácter se había convertido en tristeza; hasta su ropa, que era la misma que utilizaba en año nuevo, estaba tan sucia y desgarrada que la haría pasar por un indigente.

Pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba más.

"De no ser por mí, Historia estaría…"

Cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, aún escuchaba el rugido de Reiner en su oído, pidiendo su cabeza a gritos como castigo por haber tomado la vida de su esposa y del hijo nonato que ella misma se había encargado de profanar; de hecho, había tenido la dudosa fortuna de que Rhodes Reiss, el padre de Historia, se encontrara fuera de la región aquella noche.

Pero… ¿Eso importa ahora?

"Por supuesto que no" Se rio con sorna, girando sobre sí para recostarse en su costado; sus costillas padecían ciertas punzadas de dolor "¿Qué era para ella más que una amante? Lo más probable es que nunca…"

Guardó silencio. No quería pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo. No quería creer que una falsa esperanza pudo hundirla de ese modo; confiaba en Historia más de lo que podría admitir.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

No podía volver al pueblo, tampoco quería hacerlo. No quería subir los escalones y avivar la llama demoniaca que aparecía en sus sueños, no. Abrazó el objeto contra su pecho. Miró por la ventana, vio el color anaranjado que cubre el cielo antes de la llegada del anochecer, y vio en el mar una oportunidad miserable: los arrecifes se hallaban ahí, espiándola, esperando.

Solo quedaba una alternativa.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, tropezando un par de veces. Buscó en el suelo, entre tablones rotos y trozos arrugados de papel hasta encontrar el viejo diario de cubierta roída; en las primeras páginas, amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, se encontraban las entradas de su padre.

La historia se repetiría esta noche.

Conforme la bóveda celeste se oscurecía, _Rose_ era sumergida en la oscuridad. Solo ciento un escalones separaban la cima de su torre de tierra firme, pero los que descendían a la base del risco, donde las olas golpeaban día y noche, parecían ser diez mil más. Ymir bajaba aquellos bloques de piedra humeda de tres en tres, usando la agilidad que le quedaba para no resbalar y caer cuesta abajo: no podía morir, no aún. Dirigió una mirada cómplice al faro que suplicaba alimento, asintió con esperanza y continuó su camino.

"Ahora te necesito más que nunca"

Nunca había descendido tanto, a menos no desde la última vez que su padre le mostró su más valiosa posesión, la cual se hallaba oculta dentro de cuevas marinas; días después su madre murió, y su padre la siguió en poco tiempo.

Pisó el último escalón y miró hacia atrás, al pueblo dormido: habían sido demasiados funerales en un solo día y quedaban muchos más.

"Luego de esto, mi deuda estará saldada" Tembló mientras su ropa era empapada por las olas "Historia me perdonará. Todos lo harán"

Cuando llegó a la cueva estaba tan empapada que escurría y tiritaba violentamente. El pequeño barco estaba ahí, intacto, extrañando al gemelo en el que su padre encontró la muerte en alta mar. Desató la gruesa cuerda que lo mantenía sujeto al improvisado muelle y subió de un salto, la cubierta gastada le traía extraños y difusos recuerdos.

"Nunca quise quedarme aquí" De inmediato, las violentas olas tiraron del pequeño bote de una sola vela como si fuera una muestra de buena voluntad. Tomó el timón, aunque este pareciera a punto de hacerse pedazos "Nunca"

Entonces, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del risco, la luz del faro se apagó, dejando al pueblo y al bote en oscuridad perpetua, sin más guía que la luna y su resplandor. Ymir tomó el relicario entre sus manos, aferrándolo mientras el viento marino mecía su cabello violentamente. Sonrió.

"Estoy en tus manos"

Conforme más se alejaba de la costa, más violento se volvía el mar. Ymir estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, por lo que no distinguía el agua marina de su propio sudor: mantener el rumbo era complicado, pues la corriente arrastraba la embarcación como si fuera el juguete de un niño, y poco o nada se podía hacer cuando el mando comenzaba a girar sin control.

"Solo un poco más" Pensó en medio de un gruñido furioso, forzando la vista "Solo debo seguir al frente"

Pero había dado tantos giros que no recordaba su dirección original. ¿Así se sintieron los tripulantes del _Perla Blanc_a al darse cuenta de que debían navegar a ciegas? Ymir no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Miró hacia atrás, pero la oscuridad en alta mar parecía más siniestra que en tierra firme. Una ola enorme golpeó su flanco izquierdo y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no volcarse ahí mismo. No sentía miedo, sentía terror.

"Solo un poco más" Las olas se volvieron más violentas, hasta que escuchó como el casco de su nave se hacía pedazos; la madera saltó e todas direcciones, astillándose, e Ymir sonrió como si acabara de recibir el mejor de los presagios "Te encontré"

El arrecife se alzó frente a ella como los brazos del _kraken_, sacudiendo la embarcación y haciéndola caer de espaldas contra la cubierta húmeda, las olas la obligaban a danzar como una marioneta. La proa se destrozó, cayéndose a pedazos mientras la guardiana luchaba por aferrarse al mástil; en la negrura, y con la vista cansada, sonrió. Estaba temblando.

_Océanos Negros, levántense ahora_…

Dejó de esforzarse. Su mano resbaló e Ymir cayó de espaldas a la cubierta y, luego de ella, al arrecife.

…_Y devórenme_.

...

El sol golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, tanto que no sabía si el invierno había menguado o no estaba en las mejores condiciones para estar ahí. Reiner secó su sudor con el dorso de su mano, intentando no desviar la mirada de la caja fúnebre que se hundía en el mar.

Si, el féretro estaba vacío, pues nadie se aventuró a zarpar hacia los arrecifes y buscar el _Perla Blanca_ tan solo para recuperar los cuerpos de sus muertos, pero el solo pensamiento producía en su pecho fuertes punzadas de dolor. Historia, _su_ Historia, se había marchado para siempre.

Así, en silencio, sintió la mano de Bertholdt, su mejor amigo y primer oficial, posarse en su hombro. La caja se hundía más con cada segundo, hasta que solo una de las muchas flores que lo cubrían flotó a la deriva: el mar se la arrebató y al mar daría sus respetos.

"Nunca deseó estar conmigo en realidad" Gruñó frustrado, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron "Subió a ese barco para escapar de mi"

Acarició sus sienes; habría huido de todas formas, aun si las cosas no hubieran sucedido así, habría escapado de su lado. Pero esa no es la peor cosa con la que se vio obligado a lidiar.

La perra del faro había huido.

-¡Mierda!- Cayó de rodillas y su puño golpeo el suelo. Bertholdt se acuclilló a su lado. Siempre supo que algo estaba mal, que las miradas esperanzadas que Historia dirigía al faro no eran las de una esposa deseando el bien de su marido en alta mar, eran algo más.

Lo confirmó en la corte, cuando vio el hermoso relicario de la familia Reiss colgando del cuello de ese monstruo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Bertholdt nervioso, lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Reiner no pudo ofrecerle una respuesta.

El Pastor Nick, completamente ignorante de la situación, se aclaró la garganta para continuar, dirigiéndose a su congregación mientras el féretro relleno de rocas se hundía. Debía terminar pronto, aún quedaban muchos funerales por realizar.

-Su vida se compromete a la profundidad, a la eternidad del océano- Recitaba con voz rasposa -Buscando la resurrección del cuerpo, cuando el mar entregue sus cuerpos en la vida que está por venir por medio de Nuestro Señor. Amen.

No podía hacer nada, era demasiado tarde.

-Amen- Repitió en un eco inaudible.

...

"¿Dónde…?"

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, nublados. Tardó un par de segundos en recordar algo tan insignificante como su propio nombre. No le quedaba mucho, si es que no estaba muerta ya. Podía sentir como la vida se escapaba entre sus dedos de la misma forma en que lo hacia la sangre a través de la astilla gigantesca que atravesaba su abdomen de lado a lado.

¿En qué momento se lesionó tan gravemente? Llevó su mano a la herida, tomando entre sus dedos temblorosos un poco de ese líquido caliente: la sangre también salía de sus labios, con tanta fuerza que presentía que se ahogaría si intentaba pronunciar la palabra más mínima.

"¿Así se siente morir?" Se preguntó en medio de una mueca que buscaba parecer una sonrisa. Era extraño, pues realmente no sentía dolor, su propia lucidez le sorprendía a pesar de que no era capaz de sentir su cuerpo por debajo de la boca de su estómago. Miró hacia arriba, y la recibió el cielo gris: había amanecido "¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?"

Escuchaba el cantar de las olas sobre el arrecife. Su espalda tocaba completamente una superficie plana que no podía identificar. Veía a las aves carroñeras volando inquietas sobre su cabeza, saboreando el sabor de su cadáver.

"¿Cuánto más seguiré con vida?"

Intentó incorporarse pero fue en vano, pues la invadió una repentina honda de dolor. Su vista se despejó poco a poco, hasta que logró divisar en la distancia la vela roída de su propia nave. Movió sus dedos y sintió el tacto rugoso de la madera húmeda: solo quedaba una solución, estaba en una parte del _Perla Blanca_ que aún no se hundía del todo, esperando a que toda su sangre se drenara antes del momento de morir.

El agua lamia sus hombros y sus dedos, estaba fría y ella tenía mucho, mucho frío. Al principio intentó meditar acerca de lo ocurrido y de los pecados que trataba de expiar, pero de inmediato comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para ello; solo se permitió perderse en el suave vaivén de las olas y el brillo del sol invernal.

Si nunca hubiese abandonado el faro, nada de eso habría sucedido, pero de no haberlo hecho, tampoco habría podido perderse en los ojos azules de su diosa.

"¿Realmente soy tan egoísta?"

"_Amas tanto este condenado faro que morirías si pasaras una noche lejos de él"_ Intentó reírse, pero estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre. Si hay algo que odiaba de todo aquello, es que el idiota de Connie Springer hubiese tenido razón.

Sintiéndose cada vez más cansada, Ymir giró el rostro a su costado izquierdo en busca de una posición más cómoda; su cuello, puesto en un juego de palabras irónico y cruel, la estaba matando. Pero apenas lo logró, y sus ojos marrones se abrieron con pereza, fue cegada por un delicado brillo de oro.

¿Quién era ella para tal bendición? ¿Qué cosas buenas había hecho en su vida para merecer eso?

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla; lagrima de incredulidad. En efecto, estaba sobre el único trozo de madera que era lo suficientemente amplio para mantenerse a flote, pero eso no había sido todo: a su lado, sin heridas físicas visibles, pero con la piel más blanca que la luz de luna, se encontraba Historia Reiss, tan hermosa como la recordaba.

"¿Cómo...?" Intentó hablar, pero de inmediato sintió que se ahogaba. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de admirar su rostro a la luz del sol, con su piel tersa, sus pómulos suaves y esos rasgos que le daban el aspecto de un ángel dormido "Si tan solo pudiera ver sus ojos"

No. No deseaba ver la angustia tatuada en sus pupilas.

Al principio creyó que era una ilusión, una trampa que la muerte había creado para darle algo de alivio en sus últimos minutos, pero luego estiró su mano, con tanta fuerza que un dolor punzante recorrió las partes de su cuerpo que aún podían sentir.

"Un poco más" Estiró sus largos dedos, el dolor punzante aun perforaba (Tanto física como emocionalmente) su interior "Solo un poco más"

Tomó su mano, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, y el encrudecido frio desapareció. No había dolor, pues este fue sustituido por una calidez indescriptible.

-Historia…

De sus labios escapó un incómodo gorgoteo, la sangre resbaló por la comisura de su boca hasta fundirse con el mar. Nunca sabrá si fue su imaginación, o si fue una mala jugada del _rigor mortis_, pero apenas tocó su piel, sintió como esa pequeña mano se cerraba en torno a la suya.

Con el corazón latiendo lentamente, y las cálidas lagrimas descendiendo por su rostro para mezclarse con el agua marina, Ymir sonrió.

Estaría con Historia para siempre, lo quisiera o no.

Nunca sabría si fue su imaginación u otra hermosa fantasía, pero cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, y sus labios exhalaron el último aliento, un hermoso color azul le prometió que pronto, muy pronto, descansaría junto a ella. En algún lugar.

Hundiéndose a merced de los arrecifes con sus dedos enlazados, Historia, de quien aún emanaban moribundas oleadas de calor, sonrió débilmente.

-Te estuve esperando- Pero Ymir había muerto, y lo único que mantenía sus manos unidas era su propia fuerza.

Con el corazón lleno de calor pero con su débil cuerpo cediendo ante los efectos de la hipotermia, Historia dejó de resistir, entregándose por completo a los brazos de la muerte.

Se verían de nuevo, en algún lugar.


End file.
